Expect The Unexpected
by Ronnie1321
Summary: Ally Dawson is in love with her musician boyfriend Austin Moon - or at least, she thinks she is. What happens when someone unexpected weeps her off her feet? DezxAlly I made this because I'm strange and out of the box!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I never expected this to happen to me. One minute, Dez and I were studying polynomials and then he just plants his lips on mine! I'm dating Austin, his best friend, and he has the nerve to do this! I guess I shouldn't be protesting too much because I _actually _liked it. I keep thinking, _This is soooo wrong! _But it felt so right. After a few seconds of shock, I decided to accept it and kiss him back. I moved my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. I wanted to stay like this for ever! We finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen and that's when I said, "I didn't expect you to do that…..i thought we were only friends".

"oh….I'm sorry, I never shoulda done that.", he said as he tried to escape the music room.

"Wait, Dez" and he turned around, "I never said I didn't like it" I walked straight for him and put my arms back around his neck. I looked up at him and slowly placed my lips on his. He moved his mouth and deepened the kiss. He was _amazing!_ I've never felt like this before, not even when Austin kissed me. Dez had so much passion and I loved that. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we made our way back to the couch. He sat down with me on his lap and we stayed like that, kissing, for what seemed like eternity. Well, as long as eternity can be until we were interrupted. And guess who was at the door? None other than Austin freakin Moon!

"Hey Ally! I just –" We broke apart at the sound of his voice. I got up off Dez because that would just make the situation more awkward. Austin stood there, shocked, with tears forming in his eyes. But those tears quickly dried and his face turned red with anger. "Ally"

"Austin, I can explain."

"I bet you can. Why were you making out with my best friend when you're supposed to be dating me!? I thought you loved me!" He said as rage quickly took over his naturally calm tone.

"I do! Or at least, I thought I did. I don't know, I'm really confused right now"

"What's there to be confused about?!"

"She wasn't kissing me!" Dez said interfering mine and Austin's bickering, "I was kissing her"

"Why would you do that? Ally was MINE!"

"Wait," I said "What do you mean by 'was'?"

"Well, it's obvious how you really feel about me. I lost my girlfriend and my best friend! I hope you two are happy together and don't ever bother asking me to hang out with you guys. Cause you're both dead to me!" He exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

"Ally, I'm soo sorry. I never shoulda kissed you."

"It's fine. We were drifting apart anyways but Austin was too blinded by his career to notice. Today I realized…"

"What?" he inquired as he looked down worried at me.

"That I wanna be with _you_." I reached my arms around his back and he took me in his arms. "Ally?" "yeah"

After a lifetime of silence he spoke up and said, "I – I love you" I blushed a deep red and replied with "I love you, too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Nothing makes me happier than seeing positive reviews! And seeing that someone favorite my story! Best Feeling ever! Anyways, here's chapter TWO and DRAMA! Okies bye c:**

Chapter 2

Dez POV

I can't believe it! I actually kissed Allison Dawson, the girl I'm forever in love with. Or at least, I think I did. I was probably just dreaming….again.

I got up out of bed and decided to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I threw on some checkered skinnies, a purple v-neck, and a pair of purple converse. I ran downstairs to grab a granola bar and my camcorder, then I'd be on my way to Sonica Boom. Today, I was supposed to shoot some ideas at Austin about his new music video.

When I arrived at the store, I was surprised to not see him. It was already noon and it's not like him to be away from his girlfriend too long. Ally was sitting at the piano, playing the intro to one of my favorite songs, "Welcome To The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. She looked so beautiful whenever she performed. I sauntered over to the bench and sat down beside her. She haulted her playing, looked over at me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Dez", she breathed while blushing. "Oh", I responded, "So, yesterday really did happen…" I averted my eyes from her. I began to feel really guilty and terrible, like there was this giant pit in my stomach and it would keep growing until it eventually swallowed me up. "Hey", she began with a smile, but it soon dissipated into a frown. "Dez, what's wrong?" "It's nothing" I lied. "It's something, You look like you're about to break down. Now please, tell me."

"I don't know", I started "I just, I'm happy that you wanna be with me, trust me, I love it! But the fact that I hurt Austin, it's almost too much for me to handle. I don't know if…" I trailed off. "What?" she inquired worriedly. "I don't know if being with you is worth losing my best friend." I said bluntly. "He's gonna be upset whether we're together or not. I mean, He saw you making out with me!" she started to raise her voice. I didn't want to be in the same room as her if she was going to explode. But I just kept feeding her fire. "Oh please, don't act like you didn't kiss me back!" "That's not the point!" she exclaimed. "Then what is?!" There was a long moment of silence, too much silence. "You know what? I'm done" she began in an eerily calm tone. "I mean, how could I possibly think I loved you, because I don't. Never have, Never will." I feel like I just had my heart ripped out of chest! "Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "I think you should leave." She interrupted.

I walked over to the entrance of the store. Just before I left, I took one last look at the girl that I lost, probably for good, and said "I'll always love you, Allison Dawson." Then I left, without another word.

**Author's Note: Hopefully I didn't upset anyone! If I did I'm supes sorry! I didn't intend for them to fight, it just kinda happened as I wrote. But don't worry! They should be together in future chapters!**


End file.
